The Day is Lost
by Asuki Mona Zetsumei
Summary: Grimmjow's brother is in love with him! I have nothing to say about the fic other than it has a lot of sex and violence in it! RATED M FOR A REASON! GrimmIchi, ShurenUlqui, ShiroUlqui, and I haven't decided if there will be any GrimmUlqui yet or not...
1. New Kid

**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_**

Whoop for a new story full of drama and sex! Oops did I just say that out loud...?

I **_REALLY_** wanna thank Kim! **_THANK YOU_**! When I started this fic, so long ago, I started running out of ideas... and when I run out of ideas within the first week of making it... I lose passion for it and throw it away. I talked to Kim about it and we started role playing and as we did this, ideas once again came flooding into my mind. I asked her if she wanted to be my Ulqui (cuz she plays him _way_ better than I do) which she accepted and made me happy! But the point to this is to inform all of you that the only reason why this is even up for you to enjoy is because of her. Kim, thank you for keeping this fic alive and all of my other ones just as active as well as my imagination and my sanity in check. You mean so much to me and we are _so_ going to have a paint fight and eat pie when we met! XD But seriously, you mean the world to me and I just want you to know that. I love you more than you'll ever know.

**Disclaimer:**  
*wind* Boom.  
Suki: OH MY JASHIN IT'S A NUCLEAR BOMB!  
Ichi: *shakes his head* Idiot...

* * *

Grimmjow groaned at the sudden screech of his alarm clock. He did nothing about it for a minute before finally turning to shut it off. He flopped down on his stomach and lay still for a moment before pulling himself up onto his elbows, his eyes meeting the pictures taped to his headboard for the sole purpose of seeing them every morning. They were pictures of him and his boyfriend, Ichigo. They had gone to the mall with some of their friends and the boy had dragged him into a photo booth. The bright haired teen sat on his lap with an arm wrapped around his neck and his tongue sticking out at the other. As the frames continued, Grimmjow's smile turned into a playful smirk and Ichigo's face quickly got darker in the black and white photos as he tries to stop his boyfriend's hand from snaking down his pants and as the last photo shows, he had failed and along with failing, he had been pulled into a kiss as well. Their friends were outside laughing because they could see the pictures from the monitor on the other side of the curtain. The kid's face didn't lose its cherry shade for hours. Grimmjow chuckled at the memory like he did every time he saw them as he dragged himself from bed. His phone alarm went off and grabbed the blue device to turn it off before calling his berry to wake him up as well. Ichigo suffered from insomnia so would often be late for school. To help with this, Grimmjow would call him to make sure he got up and stayed up. After a few rings, it went to voice mail so he called again. The panther set his phone down on the nightstand as he grabbed for his uniform pants.

"What?" Ichigo's voice asked annoyed.

"Rise and shine gorgeous." Grimmjow chuckled back as the berry groaned. "Rough night?" he asked, pulling his pants over his hips but left them undone as he went for his shirt. All he got for an answer was a lazy "mm-hm." "Alright I'll make you a deal." Grimmjow said, sitting on his bed.

"And that would be?" the berry persisted when the other didn't continue.

"I'll wake you up-"

"Really?"

"But..."

"But what?"

"You have to come here."

"What-why? That's not fair Grimm." Ichigo pouted on the other line, causing the other to laugh.

"Yes it is Ichi, I went to your house last time." he shrugged. "But it sounds like you're pretty awake now so I guess it won't be necessary." he heard Ichigo growl.

"Fuck you, I'll be there in a minute." the boy growled at him before hanging up.

"Heheh... see you soon." Grimmjow chuckled, hanging up on his end as well. Before putting his phone back down, the time at the top right hand corner of the screen caught his attention. They only had a little less an hour so if they wanted to do anything Ichigo better get there quickly. They wouldn't have time for a shower and if Ichigo took too long, they wouldn't even have time for a quicky, if they were lucky, maybe each would get a blow job but that might be as far as it went. Thinking this through, he started to get dressed into his school uniform.

As promised, it didn't take long for the berry to get there. Grimmjow was already waiting for him at the door and the moment he opened it, he was attacked by the others lips. The blunet picked up his prize and carried him down to his room, never breaking the connection between their lips. Before either of them knew it, they were on Grimmjow's bed with three fingers already in. Ichigo's shoes and pants had come off while Grimmjow's had only been undone so he could pull his dick out. The blunet spit on his hand and rubbed it onto his hardened member to act as lube before positioning himself at his lover's entrance. They had finished off his only bottle of lubrication last week and he hadn't had a chance to get anymore. Without needing to ask if he was ready, he slowly pushed into the smaller male below him. Ichigo let out a slow, shaky breath as he felt his lover fill him.

"Don't be loud you two." Grimmjow's mom called and her son chuckled, shaking his head. There went the mood.

"Oh Ichi!" he exclaimed, over dramatically and they both laughed when she did. And there's the mood shattering.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I need your help, we need to figure out what our plan is before we all leave." his dad called and the two lovers sighed. And that was the mood promising not to come back.

"Okay we'll be right up." Ichigo called before slamming the back of his head into the pillow beneath it.

"Damn it..." Grimmjow growled. "Sorry Ichi..." he apologized before kissing him. "Meet me in the second floor bathroom during third period, I'll fuck ya then." Ichigo smiled widely.

"I'll be there."

"Don't be late."

"You too."

* * *

"Ichigoooooo!" the familiar, drawn out, high pitched call sounded in the school halls before both Grimmjow and Ichigo kicked Keigo in the stomach, sending him flying into the opposite direction.

"Hey Ichigo, Grimmjow."

"Hey Mizuiro." both greeted as they all walked into class.

"Did you hear that we're getting a new student tomorrow?" the dark haired boy asked, messing with his cell phone like usual.

"Yeah he's Grimmjow's new brother." Ichigo stated as if they should've already known.

"What? Seriously? I never knew you had a brother Grimmjow! What's he like?" Keigo asked excitedly, getting up in his face. Grimmjow grabbed his face and threw him to the ground.

"How should I know, I haven't met him yet. My parents are adopting him so yes he'll be my brother."

"That's so exciting Grimmjow! When is he coming?" a girl he didn't know exclaimed. Most likely one of his and Ichigo's fans.

"He's coming later tonight and he'll be here at school tomorrow." he shrugged before folding his arms. "I would invite Ichi to stay at my place to meet him but my parents want it to be a 'family thing.'" he had objected and said that Ichigo was part of the family which his mother agreed to but said that he knew what she meant. Everyone went on to talk about the subject while he just stared out the window. He really wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Grimmjow's foot tapped on the floor impatiently as he cursed the entire day.

"Where the Hell is that social worker with the kid? They're ten minutes late!" he growled, sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ten minutes won't hurt you Grimmjow. Be a little more patient." his mother cooed. Just because she was over joyed didn't mean that he was. When there was a knock at the door, Grimmjow's body tensed up as his mother rushed excitedly to answer it. His father stood on the opposite side of the room, looking much like his son did. Leaned up against the wall with his arms folded. Like father, like son. Grimmjow unzipped his jacket, revealing the tight black shirt underneath that hugged his broad, muscular chest as he hardened his glare. Whoever this guy was, he needed to show him who was king off the house. He glanced for a moment at his father who met his eye and nodded, showing that he was thinking that same thing. They had a sort of an agreement that they shared the thrown but they both knew their boundaries and lines. A few years back, the two had fought it out, always pushing each other, wanting that spot at the top until about a year ago, they finally settled it and made that agreement.

"Hello ma'am." a new voice said, catching both of the males' attention again, drawing their eyes to the door once more. There, in the doorway, stood a bowing dark haired teenager. Grimmjow's glare hardened further at the sight of him. Shoulder length black hair, big green eyes, unhealthy pale skin, skrony build but definitely not out of shape, dark clothing, and to top it off, a face that held no emotion. A cutter for sure. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he lost himself in thought. He had to deal with one cutter already and he was enough trouble and now he had to deal with another one. The social worker was allowed in, his parents going to the man to finish the paperwork as the teen looked around. His eyes landed on the upset blunet sitting on the couch for the first time and his heart stopped for a moment before jumping into a race. The man before him had a head full of bright blue hair that seemed to be kept purposely messed up. His eyes were closed but he could guess that they would be of the same color. The raven could see the curves and crevasses of his torso through the dark shirt that clung to his frame. He wore dark cargo shorts and black and white skater shoes, his black jacket matching the brand of the shoes on his feet and to top his look, he wore black fingerless gloves on his hands that had the knuckles cut out. He must be a fighter. "You are... Grimmjow. Are you not?" he asked, causing said man to open his eyes to glare at him again. Just as he had thought, his eyes were a piercing blue though they were much better than what he had seen in his mind.

"Tsk... and if I am?" he growled, turning his head away. While he wasn't looking, the other took the opportunity to continue to stare, feeling a familiar tug at his racing heart, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I am Ulquiorra." he introduced himself. Grimmjow's eyes moved back to him though his head didn't turn back from the side.

"I know who you are and quite frankly, I don't really care." he stated, climbing to his feet. "Just know your place Schiffer." he turned toward the stairs but his mother stopped him, saying that they were going to do something together as a new family. At this, Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra sighed. Neither of them were "do stuff together" type of people.

"I know, let's go out to eat so we can talk and get to know each other better." their mother exclaimed in joy after they finished bringing in Ulquiorra's things and the social worker left. Both father and son sighed, shaking their heads at her over enthusiasm. Grimmjow often wondered how the two had stayed together so long but all his dad said about it was that it was because he loved her. Still reluctant, the new member of the family nodded, knowing he needed to be nice and obey the people that took him in.

"That sounds fine." he said sweetly, looking at Grimmjow to see his answer. The man rolled his eyes but headed for the stairs again.

"Fine, let me get my keys." Ulquiorra turned to his new mother after the blunet was gone.

"Is he always like this?" she thought for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah... but it also depends on who he's around. Most of the time when he's around Ichigo, he's a lot sweeter and usually in a better mood." at that information, the raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Ichigo?"

"If we're gonna go, let's go already." Grimmjow called from the top of the stairs, his arms folded and his glare back. He looked more pissed off than before as if upset that the raven was digging into his life and had gone to his mother for the information instead of going to him. Ulquiorra stiffened involuntarily from the others return.

"Yeah, we should go." he spoke, trying not to sound nervous and not turning back to the blue haired teen behind him.

**… … … … … **

"So Ulquiorra, tell us a bit about yourself." dad requested before digging into the meal in front of him. The boy took a small bite of his own food.

"Well, there's not really much to say…"

"Aww come on darling, there's gotta be something you can say about yourself." mom said excitedly. Grimmjow silently started eating, not really caring about what was being said. He would get to know this guy on his own time.

"Well… I love to read and write." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he chuckled, shaking his head.

'Typical of a cutter.' he thought but his mom told the other to ignore him and continue.

"Reading's one of my favorite things to do but I'm still trying to fully form my writing style."

"That's great, we'll be sure to get you some books. Just ask if you ever need anything alright?"

"U-uh… alright… thank you." he stuttered, his eyes widening. He wasn't used to being cared for this much and something told him that he hadn't even seen the beginning of it. Dad's phone rung and he looked at the caller ID before excusing himself to answer it. Mom sighed, looking worried and Grimmjow smirked.

"The usual?" he asked, not looking up from his food.

"There's no way that he would make us come in tonight, he promised." she objected.

"Shit happens." he shrugged and his mother glared at him.

"What have I told you about swearing around me?" he simply chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine. The usual."

"The usual?" Ulquiorra repeated, confused. Before anyone could answer, their dad came back over to the table.

"We gotta go." he said simply. Grimmjow smirked at his mother, holding his hand out to her. She let out an upset breath before handing him a twenty which he put in his wallet.

"Ulquiorra, I'm so sorry that we can't stay but we just got called into work." she apologized, standing up and taking her husband's hand.

"Oh… it's fine. I understand." he said, now understanding what "the usual" was. She smiled and nodded at her two boys, Grimmjow's father shooting the blunet a certain glance that made him blush lightly. He glared back at his father and flipped him off before they left. He sighed before continuing to eat. Slowly the silence the two boys shared grew awkward and uncomfortable. Ulquiorra stared down at his food, trying to avoid the others eyes even though he knew that they weren't on him while Grimmjow glared at his food, trying to think of something to say, anything to break the suffocating silence.

"We'll have to walk home since Mom and Dad took the car… and your room isn't finished yet so I guess we can start on it and then get your stuff unpacked…" he blushed lightly from embarrassment, hating having to do this sort of stuff.

'We? He's going to help me?' he thought, blushing slightly but hid it, still not looking up. "Alright, that sounds fine."

"Yeah…" he slightly peeked up at the other. "So what kind of books do you like?"

"Mostly books with a good, fast-paced storyline, if it's too slow I lose interest quickly. The genre doesn't really matter to me much." Ulquiorra answered, still not looking up.

"Hm…" the blunet looked down again, staring at his hands that rested on his lap. He wasn't really a book guy, mainly only picking up a book because of school but from time to time, he did read for fun. Usually the only books that he read were gory and revolved solely around death.

"What are some of your interests?" Ulquiorra asked, knocking him from thought. He sighed as he leaned back, folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh… let's see… hanging out with my friends, playing video games, and beating the shit outta backstabbing assholes. You know the usual reckless teenage shit." the raven nodded, not seeming satisfied. Grimmjow sighed; looking around to make sure no one was in hearing range. "No one really knows this but since you're living with me now, you're going to find out and I don't wanna deal with this shit later so…" the other looked at him as he took a deep breath before speaking in a quick whisper. "I play the piano."

"You… play the piano? That's…" he cocked his head to the side in thought. "Shocking." Grimmjow glared death at him, a light, embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"You tell anyone and I'll cut your dick off and feed it to your first born child!" he growled, still whispering. "So for both our sake's, don't. Tell. Anyone." Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone but now I'm curious…" he said, leaning in and whispering. "How exactly are you going to cut my dick off and feed it to my first born when castrating me would render me incapable of even producing a child?" Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned back, not noticing until then that he had even leaned forward.

"My point exactly." the other teen didn't say anything else, simply stared at the blunet, confusion written deeply in those forest green eyes. "Done eating?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah."

"Great." Grimmjow stood and stretched. "Well come on, I wanna get home, get the work done, and go to bed." he explained, pulling his wallet out to set a few ones on the table as a tip. Ulquiorra followed him out when he turned to leave. "Excited about your first day of school?" Grimmjow asked once they were outside and the other male at his side just shrugged. "School is just school to me. It doesn't matter that I'm starting in a new one."

"You're not a very social guy are you?" the blunet asked, raising a blue brow at him. The raven didn't even need to think about it before shaking his head. Grimmjow slightly nodded, facing forward again.

"What about you?" Grimmjow sighed as he stuck his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Depends on who I'm around." he answered simply. Remembering their mom saying something similar to that, Ulquiorra decided to question it since he never got an answer before.

"So who's Ichigo? Your mother mentioned him… is he a close friend of yours?"

"He's my boyfriend." at hearing that, Ulquiorra's heart dropped to his feet as a depressed feeling overwhelmed him but he continued to talk like nothing was wrong.

"I see… how long have you two been together?" Grimmjow closed his eyes and chuckled low as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah… what is it now… four years?" the raven's heart sunk even lower, down onto the concrete to shout an invitation for everyone to stomp on it.

"That's a long time, you two must get along great."

"Yeah most of the time…" Grimmjow answered, returning his hand to his pocket. "But when we don't, it gets really bad. Sometimes I fear for his life…" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you fear for his life? Your fights can't be _that_ bad."

"It's nothing, forget I said anything. But, to most people, we seem like the perfect couple when really, we fight a lot and…" he sighed deeply, watching the ground sadly. "I've actually cheated on him twice in the past…" Ulquiorra's eyes widened as a sudden wave of anger hit him.

"How could you cheat on him?" he yelled but was quickly overcome with embarrassment at his outburst.

"And why the Hell should I tell you?" Grimmjow yelled back, wondering why he suddenly cared. The raven looked away from him.

"I didn't mean to say that, it's your business."

"Tsk, whatever." the blunet snapped, also averting his gaze. They walked in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. 'Why did I just tell him that? No one in the group knows and I've known them for years, I just met this guy and it suddenly slips out? Seriously, what the Hell?'

'I'm trash. How could I let my emotions take over me like that? I don't even know the boy and yet whenever I think his name, a mixture of anger and concern clouds my mind. I may not know Ichigo's feelings towards the situation but I've been there before…' after a while longer in the tense silence, Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Once upon a time…"

"What?" Ulquiorra asked, looking questioningly at the older male.

"There was a not so happy couple…" he didn't take his eyes off of the ground beneath him, feeling as though he might fall if he looked away from it. "And they got into a huge argument that turned into a fist fight. Once they were pulled apart, one of them told the other that he hated him… that he didn't need him. So he found someone else to need him that night… even though he knew that it was a mistake even before he did it. He confessed his crime and they split up for a while."

'Is he telling me the story of when he cheated? But… why?' the dark haired teen thought, watching the other oddly.

"It happened again the next night because he thought that it would help the hole in his heart… either fill it… or burn the rest of it away. Anything…" his hand left his pocket to clutch the chest of his shirt as if trying to reach his heart. "Anything to stop the pain." he took a deep breath, realizing that his hand wasn't in his pocket so returned it there. "His heart filled again when he was accepted by the one he loved… the one he hurt. But a new pain made of guilt still corrupts his core…" something wet rolled down his cheek that kicked his ass out of the painful memory and back into reality. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the fallen tear. "Sad story, huh?" he asked with a small smile, trying to pretend that that wasn't his story that he had just told. Ulquiorra's weird look turned into one of sadness.

'Grimmjow's been through a lot in his relationship…' he stayed silent for a few moments, taking in every little detail. He had said that they split up after the first time and then it happened again. So they weren't together in the time of that second time which means that he really only cheated once but still that second time still hurt him like it mattered. 'He must really be in love with Ichigo…' his heart was somehow able to sink even further than it already had. "You didn't have to tell the story… if it made you cry."

"I'm not crying!" Grimmjow snapped, turning his head to the other to glare at him with watery eyes. Ulquiorra quickly looked away, forcing himself to forget he had seen that.

"Alright you're not crying."

"Tsk…" he growled as he looked forward again. "Whatever, let's just get home and-" he stopped when his phone rang. Ulquiorra looked down as Grimmjow answered without checking to see who it was. "What?" he barked into the phone but sighed when he realized who he had just yelled at. "Sorry, I'm just kinda pissed … It doesn't matter … Yeah, we're on our way home from dinner … Just stay home and go to bed … We're just gonna finish his room then I'm going to bed too … Alright … I love you too, Ichi." Ulquiorra stiffened, realizing who he was talking to and he felt saddened and hurt by the last words he had spoken to him.

"Kay, I'll talk to ya tomorrow … Ask him yourself, he's coming too idiot …" he rolled his eyes. "Whatever … Night, sleep well Berry." he sighed as he hung up, staring at the blue phone in his hand for a minute before whispering "I'm sorry" and sticking it back in his pocket. At his side, Ulquiorra forced his muscles to loosen.

"So Ichigo will be at school as well?"

"Of course baaka, where else would he be?" the raven shrugged as they once again entered silence. "He's at the house so much, you'd start believe he lives there…" he shook his head. "Just let him know if he starts pissing ya off and he'll alone ya alone." the blunet informed his adopted brother.

"A-alright, I'll remember to do that…" he replied. 'That was a bit sudden and strange.'

"Sorry, half of that was just me thinking out loud but we gotta get some things straight. I've got rules." the smaller man looked at him to show that he was listening. "One: Don't go in my room unless I'm in there to give you permission. Two: Don't. Touch. My piano. Don't touch anything that's mine and remember that Ichigo is mine." he said strictly with a slight glare.

'Like I would…'

"Three: Don't disrespect my family or anyone that I care about or you'll have to deal with me."

'Of course not.'

"Four: Don't piss me off. And five: If you do, don't get killed." the raven nodded in understanding.

"I'll remember those." he sighed. 'No need to worry about me touching Ichigo or disrespecting your parents. It won't happen.'

"Good." when they reached their neighborhood, Grimmjow dug into his pockets for his keys. "You know… my mom wants you to start calling her "mom" and my dad, "dad" …and she wants me to start introducing you to everyone as my brother…" he trailed off, not noticing the blush creeping onto the others face.

"But... why?"

"Well you _are_ my adopted brother now…" both went silent. Grimmjow scratched his cheek, looking in the opposite direction to try to hide his light blush. "And well… I don't really know how else I would introduce you so… if you don't like the idea of being called my brother, just say so and I'll think of something else…"

"No… it's fine. It's easier to say that instead of laying out the situation whenever you introduce me to someone. I don't mind the idea of being your brother… Grimmjow." he said, testing his name out as his face got just a touch hotter. He received an odd glance but it went away when the other realized what he was doing, his own blush darkening.

"Same here… Ulquiorra." said raven blushed harder at hearing how smoothly his name rolled off his desire's tongue like liquid. That was the first time he had said his name. His eyes widened and his face lit up completely when he felt himself getting a little hard. He glared at everything and hoped like Hell his brother wouldn't notice.

'_Brother_. He's my _brother_. Nothing more.' he reminded himself. He was happy when he saw the house and even happier when they reached it and Grimmjow had never once noticed his problem. …was it weird that he was proud of himself for that? When Grimmjow unlocked the door and walked in, he followed, keeping his back to him until it went down.

"We better get started, it's late as it is and we've got school in the morning." Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his bright hair before stripping himself of his jacket. "So how much stuff do you have to unpack?" he asked, discarding the article of clothing onto the couch. He looked back at the other when he didn't answer and raised an eyebrow.

He got caught staring.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Too Much in One Day

**_BOOM! Guess who's back? SUKI'S BACK! Suki's back with a BOOM!_**

Just a quick little thanks to Kim for playing Ulquiorra in this fic. Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:**  
Suki: *blows bubbles with my spit*  
Grimm: *pops one*  
Suki: *cries*

* * *

He got caught staring.

Ulquiorra's curious eyes now had more to explore. He was just lucky that when the blunet followed his gaze, there was actually something there to see. "You looking at this?" he asked, snapping the other out of his daze.

"Huh?" he asked confused, blushing again. Grimmjow pointed to his left arm where he had followed his eyes to the scar that lay there on the thick flesh. "Uh… yeah." he went along with it, not wanting to correct him. "What happened?" he asked, walking up to him to trace the scarred tissue with his fingers. He's never felt skin like this before; it was hot, somewhat rough, and yet still smooth. He was filled with envy at the person who got to touch it almost every day… Ichigo.

"I got in a fight with one of my idiot friends. He's been chasing after Ichigo for as long as I can remember and one day, he decided to kiss him when he wasn't paying attention." he growled at the memory. "Unfortunately for him, I was walking passed and started beating the Hell out of him. I don't know what it was but he's always got something sharp on him and aimed for my chest. I was able to dodge but he still managed to get me." he gestured to the scar before continuing. "I would've gotten him back and delivered more damage but a teacher rushed over and stopped us."

"Wait you were in school?" Ulquiorra asked in disbelief and his brother nodded. "What happened to him for stabbing you?"

"Nothing." he shrugged. "I put my jacket on to hide the wound."

"Why?" he shrugged again.

"He's my friend." the raven gave him the strangest look, at which, Grimmjow laughed. "Whenever we fight, we fight to kill. _But_ since we're both really good fighters, nothing too bad ever happens." he continued when the other didn't speak. "His name's Shiro and I strongly advise that you stay away from him, he's trouble and that's all he is." Ulquiorra shook his head and stepped away from the blunet, his mind unable to wrap around what he had just been told. "Anyway, how much stuff do you have to unpack?"

"Not much, it's mostly just clothes and books… but more books than anything…" he answered, forgetting about the story for now.

"Okay…" he trailed off as he watched Ulquiorra walk over to a box and open it to reveal that it was packed full off books. Some looked old and worn out while others seemed fairly new. "Wow… how many book boxes do ya got?"

"Hm…" the raven looked up at the ceiling as he counted in his head how many he had marked. "I believe, thirteen."

"Holy shit man… and you've read them all?" the blunet asked incredibly.

"Almost. I have a few new ones in these boxes that I've yet to read." Grimmjow sighed in relief.

"I was kinda expecting you to say that you had read all of them more than… once…" he trailed off as he looked at his brother's smirking face. "Oh god…" he sighed, shaking his head.

"I've read most of them more than once but I only reread them when I lose interest in one and don't have a chance to buy a new one." the strange look the blunet was previously giving him came back.

"There's something wrong with you dude. I can hardly stand reading just one." the younger male chuckled once.

"Reading's not for everyone, just like the piano. There are people who love it, tolerate it, and loathe it. It depends on taste."

"Are you saying I have bad taste because I play the piano?" the panther snapped, glaring at the other who shook his head.

"No, the piano is a beautiful instrument; I'm just saying that some people hate it, just like some people hate reading."

"So now you're calling me a girl?" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

'Quick tempter much?' he thought before explaining. "No, I never said anything that would insinuate you being a girl. I was only commenting on the beauty of the instrument, not on the so-called "femininity" of the player." he held his hands up in mercy. "I didn't mean to make you think that I called you a girl."

"Whatever." Grimmjow snapped as he grabbed his jacket before heading for the stairs. "Let's just get to work." Ulquiorra sighed silently.

'Did I really say something to make him snap like that?' he shook his head before following the grumpy blunet. 'Note to Self: Grimmjow's musical skills are a touchy subject.' Grimmjow turned left at the foot of the stairs and walked into a black painted room with different colored markings scribbled all over the walls though the two most seen colors were blue and orange. The blunet looked back at the other when he realized that he was no longer following. He peered at him through the open door to see that he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He chuckled; glad to find out that he was generous enough to obey his rules.

"You can come in if you want. There's something I wanna show you anyway."

"Oh, alright." Ulquiorra looked around the dark room as he stepped in. Some musical notes were written in blue on the walls and comments on them were written mostly in orange though one comment was written in gray that read "Beautiful." Next to that comment said, "Mom stay out of my room!" in blue. Random things were scribbled everywhere in many different colors. It seemed like everything in blue was Grimmjow's work and all the other colors were different people. He stopped to look at a few of the things written in orange. "Did Ichigo write these?" Grimmjow pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto his bed before turning to see what the other was looking at.

"Yeah, the entire thing is color coded. I'm blue, Ichi's orange, mom and dad share gray, Shiro's white, and well, you get the picture." Ulquiorra nodded. "We can get you a color too, which is your favorite?"

"Green." he answered simply, his eyes still roaming the wall.

"Alright…" he sighed as he turned away to go through his drawers, looking for his painting clothes. "Is that the color you want your room too?" Ulquiorra turned to see him and his eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow's bare torso. A dark blush covered his cheeks as his heart seemed to beat a little faster. The man was turned away so he had some time to stare though he tried not to, if he got caught a second time… he knew he wouldn't have the luck he did with the scar again anytime soon.

"Um… yes."

"Well in that case, we gotta run to the store to pick some up cause my mom just got a really ugly shade of blue for your room but I told her we should wait for your opinion. Turns out that was a good idea. You're welcome." he spoke more to himself; finally finding what he was looking for but didn't seem satisfied with it.

"Uhh… thank you." he mumbled, waiting for Grimmjow to finish. "I hate blue…" Grimmjow ignored him, too lost in thought to really care that he was even there. Without putting a shirt on, the blunet pulled his jacket over his shoulders and looked around like he forgot something. He dropped his painting clothes on the bed and continued his search. As Ulquiorra continued to wait for his brother, he stared out into the hall through the still open door… mainly to keep his eyes off of the other man's bare torso. The blunet's eyes cross a dark curtain in far corner of the large room.

"Oh, that's what it was." he mumbled to himself before pointing to it. "Pull that over to the wall, will ya?" without saying anything, Ulquiorra walked over to it and did as he was told. His eyes widened and he lost his breath from the sight. A sleek, polished, black piano was hidden behind it. It looked brand new from the way it shined but there were certain things that stood out that made him know better. It wasn't new but rather old and someone had been taking very good care of it for many years, like a cherished friend. He took a small breath as his fingers ghosted over its top. He felt as though if he took too strong of a breath, his fingers would slip causing the tips to touch the smooth looking surface in which case, the elegant instrument would crumble to his feet.

"This is a beautiful piano…" Grimmjow smiled, feeling a connection with the other. He had never met anyone that appreciated the grace and beauty of the instrument as much as he did.

"Thank you." he tried not to but he watched the others pale hand to make sure that he didn't actually touch his most prized possession. It's not that he didn't trust him but so many people had abused her and he didn't want her to hurt any more than she already had. "She was originally white when we got her seven years ago but due to one of mom's friend's kids…" he stopped, not wanting to say. The memory of coming home and seeing what the little monsters had done to her hurt. "But I took her in, painted her, and have been taking care of her since." he looked into Ulquiorra's eyes had saw the longing they held. He could see that the pale teen had some sort of connection with pianos… he could practically see the memories flowing through those deep eyes. All distant thoughts of him possibly wanting to hurt her left his mind. "Go ahead." he said and Ulquiorra's hopeful eyes shot to his.

"Really?" Grimmjow nodded and the raven's smile thanked him before he returned his attention to the piano as his hovering hand gently run across the black top. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, smiling at a certain memory from his childhood. "You know… my father used to make pianos."

'So that's the connection…'

"I used to sit with him in his workshop and watch him until I fell asleep." his smile turned into sad one, obviously a memory that he missed. Grimmjow's eyes saddened as he continued. "He talked so fondly of what he did… he always said that one day he was going to learn to play so that he could teach me. He knew a few notes that he would help me play…" he trailed off and didn't continue.

"You know…" Grimmjow said as he walked up behind the raven, his body lightly pressing against the smaller one in front of him. Gently placing his hand over the others pale one, he guided his fingers to the keys, helping them play the set of notes he was looking at earlier. "_I_ could teach you… if you want." Ulquiorra looked up at him with watery eyes, a soft crimson appearing on his cheeks.

"That… that would be great." he said before wiping away a falling tear with his free hand as he looked back at their hands. Grimmjow was a fighter. The fading bruises on his knuckles were proof of that. Yet… his hands were so soft and gentle… caring… concerned. The blunet adjusted his stance, pressing harder against the smaller man as he leaned forward more to bring his other arm around him and take both of his hands, guiding them across the keys to create a soft, mysterious tune. The raven's blush darkened a little as he watched his desire's hands move over his own, another tear escaping. Grimmjow moved one of his hands up to wipe away his tears, not saying a word. He'd been in a very similar situation and it wasn't an easy place to escape from alone. He wanted to be the one to help his through it. He wanted to make sure that he had someone there for him unlike himself who had no one for so long. The raven took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, feeling pathetic for showing his emotions to Grimmjow who he hasn't even known for a day. Resting his head on top of the others, Grimmjow looked over to one of the walls for another set of notes before starting to help the raven play them. Ulquiorra concentrated on the motion of their fingers, keeping his mind from going to his father so that he wouldn't start tearing up again. Feeling the breath from the man above him ruffle his hair softly helped. Grimmjow shifted behind him and instead of the small sets that they had been playing, he started up a song. Ulquiorra recognized the slow tune and identified it as the beginning notes of a popular love song. Grimmjow shifted again, his breath now on his ear. He slowly turned his head, feeling the others steady breath now on his cheek along with the gentle touch of his lips brushing against his skin causing it to catch fire as those sinful lips inched closer to his. His eyes slid closed, waiting for the remaining space to be closed. The blunet suddenly pulled away, cursing, when his phone's alarm went off. He looked at the time and sighed, turning his head to the side to glare at the wall, cursing at himself for being weak.

"We better get to the store if we want to start painting your room tonight."

"Yeah, we probably should." Ulquiorra said, breaking his stare by looking down at the floor, his face still on fire.

**… … … … … **

"That being said, if Kon ever comes near you with a perverted look on his face, just sucker punch him and he'll back off." Grimmjow laughed as he and Ulquiorra continued to paint. The two had silently agreed to forget what had happened earlier and were now trying to cover up the awkwardness that had overcome them on the walk to and from the store. Ulquiorra smiled and rolled his eyes at how stupid this "Kon" guy seemed.

"I'll remember to do that." Grimmjow peeked over at the other before chuckling, an evil plan coming to mind. He dabbed his brush into the green paint jar between them before tracing desired words onto the white wall. Ulquiorra looked over to see what he was chuckling at and had to suppress a laugh. He shook his head before painting over the words to rewrite them. Grimmjow barked in laughter before running his brush down the others arm, laughing harder at the look he gave him as he examined his now green arm. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed playfully and with a subtle flick of his wrist, he painted upwards from the blunet's jaw to his cheek. "Green's a nice color for you." he laughed as Grimmjow wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, smearing it more.

"No thanks, blue's my color." he stated before sticking a hand into the paint before face-palming the other. "But it looks great on you." Ulquiorra carefully wiped the wet paint from his eyes before sticking both of his hands into jar and quickly run them through the older man's bright blue hair, successfully turning most of it green.

"Thanks for the fashion tip Jolly Green Giant." they both laughed but Grimmjow put up a playful front of false anger.

"Hell no! You did not just fuck with my hair! You're gonna die!" he shouted, grabbing the entire paint bucket as he wrapped a strong arm around the others waist to hold the struggling teen in place while he poured some of the jar's contents down his back, a lot of it spilling on himself as well. Ulquiorra lifted his arms up to tip the bucket towards Grimmjow, the paint pouring down the side of his face, effectively making him release his hold on the boy so he could rid his eyes of the green paint. He put the bucket down so he could tear off his shirt, stick it in the paint, pull it out, and throw it at the unsuspecting, smirking raven before quickly rushing over to rub it in. Said raven, glared at him before slapping his chest with his still wet hand, the paint splattering onto his neck and abdomen as well. Grimmjow laughed, releasing Ulquiorra from under his shirt before running a paint covered hand through his own hair before realizing what he had done. "Damn it!" he exclaimed through his laughter. It had been a long time since he had had this much fun.

"Can't get much more paint in your hair anyways." Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Guess you're tight, looks like I'm going to school tomorrow with green hair but…" he trailed off as he once again claimed the others head with his shirt and rubbed more green into the dark locks, drenching it as much as possible before he could get away. "That doesn't mean you can't go with me!" it didn't take too long for the smaller man to get free and when he did, he ran a hand through his hair before bringing it back in front of him to look at it and starts to laugh, the blunet joining him. "Good thing we covered the floor." the other nodded in agreement.

"And changed into old clothes."

"Well since we kinda "used" all the paint, we'll have to get some more on the way home tomorrow and finish then."

"Yeah and let's try not to cover each other in paint next time." the dark haired teen laughed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled.

"No promises there." he "coughed" before getting serious. "The upstairs bathroom is straight down the hall, get as much off as you can, throw your clothes in the tub down here when you're done, and meet back in my room." Ulquiorra nodded in thanks before leaving. He walked upstairs to the main floor, careful not to drip paint anywhere as he got some clean clothes from one of his boxes before continuing up to the second floor to the bathroom. When he entered, he shut the door behind him, turned on the water, rid himself of his spoiled clothes, and stepped into the shower.

**...**

Once under the hot spray of the shower, Grimmjow scrubbed at his body and hair, trying to rid it of the invading color.

'He's not that bad… I actually kinda like him. He's cool. But why…' he titled his head up so his face was directly under the falling water. "Why does he have the same pull as Ichigo?'

**...**

Ulquiorra scrubbed furiously at the green paint on his skin and in his hair.

'That was really fun. It felt good to be like that with somebody, especially him. Maybe just being his brother won't be as bad as I thought. But there _is_ still that issue… I haven't felt a pull like this to anyone since Shuren.' he thought as he finally got his arm free of the green paint.

**...**

Finally rid, for the most part, of the color green, Grimmjow stepped out of the shower to dry himself off and throw on his boxers before filling the tub with warm water. Their clothes would have to soak until most of the wet paint was out before being washed. Once it was full, he turned the water off and tossed his clothes in before heading into his room. His room was to the left and Ulquiorra's to the right. He looked around his room and sighed deeply. It had been a long day and he was happy to finally be going to bed. He just had to wait for Ulquiorra.

**...**

Stepping out of the shower, the dark haired teen threw on his boxers and another pair of basketball shorts before walking downstairs to the bathroom where he dumped his clothes in the tub with Grimmjow's before going into said blunet's room.

Grimmjow stood in the middle of his room with his pinky twisting in his ear but he stopped when the other walked in, his hand moving to rest on his hip, making him look as bored as he felt.

"Well since we kinda fucked up on painting your room, I guess you'll have to sleep here. Feel free to take my bed. I'll crash on the couch." he said gesturing to the couch located across from the bed, pushed up against the opposite wall.

"No it's alright, I'll take the couch." Ulquiorra stated, starting toward it but Grimmjow stopped him.

"It's fine, really, I'm trying to be nice and you won't see that too often so just take the damn off and be happy with it." he ordered and the Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly before softening.

"Okay, thank you Grimmjow."

"No problem." they both laid down. "Night." Grimmjow called, folding his arms behind his head.

"Good night." Ulquiorra replied, closing his eyes as he laid his head on the pillow, trying to ignore the scent ingrained into it.

'Damn it… why does my mind keep wandering to the person lying in my bed? I'm staying right here regardless of whatever this pull's strength.'

'What's going on with me? I thought I told myself not to feel like this about anyone… not after what Shuren did.'

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Overwhelming

Thanks Kim for being my Ulqui, for putting so much into this fic, and for being such an amazing friend. I love you. ... *face palms* Geez, with some of the things I say, you'd think I was trying to propose! XD**  
**

**Disclaimer:**  
Chibi Suki: *jumps into a puddle rain* Splash! *shouts childishly* Come on Grimm! Come play with me!  
Grimm: *wearing heavy rain coat, standing under a tree for shelter* No thanks, I don't like the rain*  
Chibi Suki: *disappears*  
Suki: You're such a downer Kitty... *grumbles*  
Grimm: I'm not a cat!  
Suki: Suuure...  
Grimm: *storms off* That's it, no Bleach for you!  
Chibi Suki: *starts crying*

* * *

The screech of an alarm clock startled both boys into consciousness. Grimmjow tried reaching it but forgot that he was on the couch.

"Arg, turn it off!" he shouted, rolling over to face the back of the couch as he covered his ears. Ulquiorra groaned as he blindly reached for it, somehow managing to turn it off. With both of them still too tired to get up, neither of them moved.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, breakfast is ready!" their mom called down the stairs and her oldest raised his head.

"Since when did you make breakfast?"

"I've always made breakfast on your first day of school."

"But it's not… oh yeah…" he remembered that it was Ulquiorra's first day and plopped his head back down. "I'm not hungry." he called back, too tired to care. A second alarm clock went off and he growled. "Arg! Why?" he shouted in frustration. The raven groaned again and turned it off, still refusing to move. Only a few minutes later, the blunet's phone went off. He growled and turned his phone off completely, knowing there were two more that were to go off just in case he didn't wake up.

"Do you have to have so many alarms?" Ulquiorra asked, sighing. Grimmjow sighed in response. He wasn't asleep anymore but he was still too lazy to get up.

"Yeah cause if I don't, I won't wake up, then I can't wake Ichi up, and then we're both late for school." he suddenly shot up. "Shit!" he quickly turned his phone back on and called his boyfriend. Now awake, Ulquiorra sat up and stretched, satisfied to hear his vertebrae pop. "Hey, you up? …You are? That's a surprise; I'm not even up yet… That's what I just said, idiot… Yeah, whatever, see if Mom will let you in before she leaves…Kay…later." after hanging up, the blunet yawned and stretched. He hated sleeping on the couch; he always woke up so stiff. "Damn Canadians…"

"Hm?" Ulquiorra questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Heheh… nothing." the blunet chuckled as he got up to start getting dressed. He had only gotten his pants on before he caught his reflection in the mirror and chuckled, walking up to it to inspect his hair. He turned to Ulquiorra and sat on the edge of the bed to mess with his hair. Apparently the raven had done a much better job at ridding himself of green than he had because there were still noticeable flakes of green in his hair where looking through the others, you could hardly see any but they were there.

"Uh… what are you doing?" the smaller man asked, blushing lightly.

"You did a better job than me…" he grunted, folding his arms and shaking his head like an upset child. "When we get home, you're washing my hair." he stated, leaving him to start getting ready again. The raven blushed harder but nodded.

"A-alright…"

"Anyway, Ichigo's on his way so get ready." the raven nodded again as he stood up.

"Uh… I don't know where my uniform is."

"Oh, Mom's got it so you'll have to get it from her but you better hurry up, she'll be leaving for work soon and I don't know where she put it."

"Oh, okay." he said before rushing upstairs to find her. On his way up the stairs, the doorbell rang and he froze. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous but he was. He shook his head and hurries over to their mom when he saw her heading for the door. "Mrs... uh, Mom? I need my uniform." he rushed.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure I gave it to Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra sighed in worry; he knew the older male didn't have it. "Never mind, it's in the box on the kitchen counter."

"Thank you." he called back as he hurried into the kitchen to grab the box and rush downstairs to the bathroom.

"Hi baby, it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" mom asked as she opened the door. A mumbled voice answered her as the door closed. "Grimmjow, Ichigo is here." Ulquiorra stiffened. He was now in the same house as Ichigo.

"Oi Grimm, I brought your game back." a new voice called, coming down the stairs.

"Great, bring it in." Grimmjow called as he pushed his arms into the white, short sleeved, button up uniform shirt the school forced him to wear every day. The blunet didn't bother buttoning it up as his boyfriend walked in.

"Where's your brother?" Ichigo asked, stepping up to the other.

"How should I know?"

"Geez, you act like he doesn't matter. I would hate to be your brother." the berry stated, snickering. Grimmjow chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his fruit.

"Well it's a good thing you're not my brother than huh?" he asked before pecking his lips a few times.

"I guess you're right." Ichigo spoke through the kisses before holding his boyfriend into a kiss before he could pull away again, instantly allowing the others tongue into his mouth.

Now fully dressed into his new school uniform, Ulquiorra took a deep breath as he washed his hands before looking up into the mirror.

"Might as well get this meeting over with…" the raven told himself before leaving the bathroom to walk through Grimmjow's open bedroom door. His eyes widen when he walked in to see his brother/secret crush kissing an orange haired teenager. A flare of anger flew through his veins at the sight of the two's arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked together. He quickly turned on his heel and started his way out but he slightly stumbled and his shoulder hit the door frame, causing the two to pull away from the other to see what had caused the noise. Ichigo rushed over to the fleeing teen and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hey you must be Ulquiorra." the teen said cheerfully and a stronger flash of anger burnt its way through the raven at the others touch but he put on a small smile and pretended to care.

"Yes… and you must be Ichigo." the berry smiled and nodded.

"That's me."

"Sorry for uh… walking in on you two…" he apologized, a light blush crossing his face.

"Oh…" Ichigo blushed as well, embarrassed to have been caught. The orange chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he averted his eyes. "You saw that…" Grimmjow walked up to them, rolling his eyes as he began buttoning up his shirt up.

"What's the big problem? It was just a kiss and it's not gonna be the last one you'll see." Ulquiorra lowered his gaze; his mixed emotions making him take an awkward stance.

"Well I should have looked away, you are together after all so I should have known that there was a possibility of catching you two while you were kissing." the pale man explained, causing his older brother to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah… is that a problem?"

"Grimm you need to be nicer to him!" Ichigo shot at him and the irritated look on the blunet's face deepened.

"I showed him enough kindness yesterday; he needs to know that I'm not always that kind."

"Believe me; I've already picked up on that from when I first met you." Ulquiorra stated with a single chuckle. Grimmjow folded his arms, still seeming grumpy.

"Good cause I ain't in the mood to deal with any shit today." the raven subtly rolled his eyes, his anger dying down but the nervousness remained.

"Well…" he slightly coughed, clearing his throat. "Should we get to school then?" the blunet grumbled to himself slipped his arms into his jacket and threw his school bag over his shoulder before heading out of the room, locking it behind himself. When he turned around to face the other two, Ichigo stopped him, looking curiously up at his hair.

"There's… green in your hair…" Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head before turning to smile at his brother who smiled back and chuckled quietly. Running a hand through his blue spikes, he started up the stairs, not bothering to explain. Ulquiorra was the one who was right behind him on the way up, nearly walking at his side on the stairs.

"Jolly Green Giant." the boy chuckled and the other laughed.

"Psychotic Bookworm." Ulquiorra smiled at the insult, taking it more as a sort of "Grimmjow Compliment." He felt a little proud and somewhat excited that he and Grimmjow had something that Ichigo wasn't a part of.

"Soo… what was that about?" the berry asked, confused. The raven thought about explaining it to him though he really didn't want to. He wanted to keep this experience with Grimmjow to himself.

"You weren't there so it's none of your business." the blunet chuckled as they started out the front door. Ulquiorra blushed and kept his head down, wanting to share his secret smile with no one but himself but the oldest male noticed it and it made his own smile grow, knowing that his is how he wanted things. The youngest rolled his eyes but shrugged it off, knowing he would eventually hear about it.

"So Ulquiorra…" said raven looked at him with a questioning look. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Not much to tell that's interesting." he shrugged, trying to think of _something_ to say to get the oranget off his back. My father was a piano maker, I never knew my mother, and I enjoy reading and writing." Grimmjow's eyes softened slightly at hearing that. He knew about his father though he didn't know what happened to him but… he never knew his own mother? The blunet couldn't imagine not having his mom in his life all these years.

"Oh that's cool! I'm a bit of a writer myself; maybe we could exchange notes sometime." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Yeah but you suck at it."

"I'll get better!" Ichigo yelled at him before hitting his shoulder and the other just laughed.

"I'm not that good either." Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Probably better than him."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled again, hitting his lover once more though he still only laughed. The raven started to laugh but began feeling weird at how normal this conversation was. The last person he had talked to like this was Shuren and that was a long time ago. Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes and turned back to the newest addition to his lover's family. "So Ulquiorra, have you had any girlfriends in the past?" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I'm not into girls like that." he answered simply.

"Oh… any boyfriends?"

"Just one…" he lowered his head as he spoke, his hair covering his eyes as they began to water. Grimmjow looked over at the younger male to see just how upset the topic made him and it made him feel guilty though he wasn't sure why.

"Who was he?" Ichigo pressed.

"Ichigo!" the blunet snapped and the other turned to him.

"What?"

"Knock it off." the panther warned.

"Knock what off? I'm just asking some questions."

"Well stop, he's not comfortable talking about it." the blunet glanced back at the raven with worry in his usually cold eyes. His head was still lowered, the eerie shadow still cast on his face.

"I'm just curious-"

"Ichigo I said stop!" Grimmjow growled strictly. Ulquiorra was knocked out of his good memories with Shuren by the last thing that was said by the blunet. He peeked at the bickering couple through his bangs.

'Grimmjow's… standing up for me in a fight… with Ichigo…" he thought, feeling another tear slide down his cheek to join the others. As they came onto the school grounds, curious students began listening in on Grimmjow's and Ichigo's argument.

"I can't tell if you're trying to run my life or his." the berry shot, glaring up at his seme. Grimmjow was about to yell at him but sucked in a quick breath and held it, not wanting to _really_ get into it with him here. He balled his hands into fists tightly and after a moment, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Really Ichigo? Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Since when the Hell was looking out for my little brother me trying to run anyone's life?"

"It's just the way you do things Grimmjow." again, the panther wanted to scream at him and was getting to the point that hitting him became an option.

"I can't fucking believe you today…" he growled, shaking his head angrily. Usually Ichigo was the one that had to stop Grimmjow from fighting in public yet somehow, here they were with the roles switched. "I try to do the right thing and you try to turn it against me?"

"Since when did you ever 'do the right thing?'"

"Since I fucking decided to, that's when!" as the raven's widened eyes watched the scene before him, more tears escaped him.

'Grimmjow…' just then, as if hearing the call, the blunet turned to see him and was instantly overwhelmed with regret and worry when he saw his tears. He lightly pushed Ichigo in the opposite direction as he took Ulquiorra's hand in his.

"Get to class." he growled in a whisper before pulling the pale teen into a deserted corner, only looking back to see that Ichigo was walking in the direction he had pushed him. Grimmjow sighed and gently cupped his hands around the raven's face, carefully wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you okay?" looking deeply into the others eyes, he slowly nodded. His hands were so warm…

"I'm… fine… thank you." Grimmjow just smiled weakly at him as he nodded.

"Any time." he spoke before using one hand to move the boy's hair out of the way to kiss his forehead, a habit he had picked up from his mother. "I'm not sure if Ichigo will try to talk to you at all today or anything like that but if he bothers you- _ever_… come to me and I'll take care of it okay?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened a little more and crimson lay across his nose and cheeks, making his pale face seem red. His forehead felt hot, as if the blunet's lips were made of fire.

"I… I will. I'm sorry… Grimmjow… it was my fault you two started fighting…" Grimmjow just chuckled at that and shook his head, removing his other hand from his brother's face to take a step back. When the warmth of the older man's hands left him, the younger was left with an empty feeling and felt much colder than he had before.

"Nah you're fine, things between us have been really tense lately and though we've tried to ignore it, a fight has been waiting to happen for a while." he shrugged, dismissing the apology. He wouldn't accept something that had no reason to be. "Besides, it's you I was fighting for. I don't mind." both of them blushed at that. Ulquiorra felt another tear fall and rubbed angrily at his eyes, trying to stop the random tears.

"But… Grimmjow…"

"Aha!" someone yelled and the blunet turned to see Keigo sprinting toward them. "Grimmjow I finally found-" he stopped short when Grimmjow used his heavy school bag as a bat and hit him in the stomach with it. He quickly grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and fled the area, knowing that it wouldn't be long until the brunet got up. He recovered fast.

"Who… who was that?" the raven asked, keeping his head down so no one could see his face. The panther sighed in annoyance.

"That was Keigo, one of Ichigo's friends." he answered as he looked around as if he was searching for something… or someone. "Where ever Keigo is, Kon is sure to be hanging somewhere near."

"Ahh… Kon is the one you warned me about, correct?" the younger asked and the other nodded as he looked around a corner before stepping out.

"Remember what I said about sucker punching him, it'll come in handy."

"There you are!"

"Shit…" Grimmjow groaned as Kon walked up to them.

"Just who the Hell do you think you are, skipping out on us like that? Huh?"

"I had better things to do, simple as that." the blunet answered, mentally bashing his head into a brick wall. He heard Ulquiorra chuckling and narrowed his eyes at him before returning his attention to Kon when he noticed that he too, was looking at the dark haired teen with a dark smirk on his face.

"Who's your friend there?" he asked and before he could make a move, Grimmjow stepped between them.

"He's no one, keep on walking." he growled at the smaller boy. Most of their friends were Ichigo's age where Grimmjow and a few others were older by about two years. Ulquiorra added to the few that were in the middle. Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widened when Kon addressed him and Grimmjow had blocked his view of the teenager.

"Come one, you know I'm more into girls. I won't do anything to him, I just wanna meet him." Kon pleaded though he was a terrible lair.

"Bull shit."

"Come on Grimmy-" he was cut short when the blunet grabbed the collar of his shirt as he raised his fist, causing him to whimper in fear. Unlike his best friend, he wasn't used to being hit and was more of a coward.

"Oh there you are Grimmjow, I've been looking for you." another new voice called and Grimmjow slightly turned his head to see a short, dark haired teen who was messing with his cell phone, like always. The blunet lowered his fist to his side.

"Hey Mizuiro." he called back as he pushed Kon away from him. "Don't you ever fucking call me that again." he warned before motioning him to leave which he rushed to do. Grimmjow could be one scary fucker when he really wanted to be. Now that Kon was gone, Ulquiorra peeked around his secret crush to get a glimpse of this Mizuiro guy.

"Oh is that your brother?" Mizuiro asked, noticing the other. The panther looked behind him to see Ulquiorra standing there. He sighed and nodded, moving to said man's side.

"Mizuiro is this Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, Mizuiro." he introduced, gesturing to both of them when he said their names. The raven awkwardly waved at the short male, already feeling overwhelmed with how many people he's met before school had even started.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT (LAST ONE I SWEAR)

_**EVEN MORE IMPORTANT:  
**_

_**I'm working on getting all my shit up on my DeviantArt and don't call me a noob because I understand that I am. DeviantArt is new to me so it'll take awhile for me to get used to, just put up with me until then. It's very time consuming and I've been busy as of late and don't have as much computer time as I used to... okay I do but unless I'm the only one home (like I am right now) I'm locked up in my room. I'm going through an "I hate the world" phase again because I'm way depressed and I hate people because they make everything worse. **_

_**My writer's block is still in effect but it's slowly letting up so what I'm going to do is read all my fics again and try to get back to work on them. Maybe I'll work with the dinosaur downstairs... it doesn't have the internet but I can work off my flash drive that way I don't have to copy everything down from paper (I fucking hate that). It'll be better than nothing, right?  
**_

_***sigh* Whatever. **_

_**I would like you guys to tell me what you would like to see updated first so I know what to work on first because it's gonna take a bit of time for me to get back into all of them. So what are you guys hungry for? PM me or something and I'll take a toll. For now, I'll just work on getting more up on my DA.  
**_

asukimonazetsumei .deviantart. com === Without the spaces of course.


End file.
